harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SoundersSecretKeeper
This User is an Administrator Bold text Rodger Sounders Hi. I was just dropping by to say that I really admire your article, Rodger Sounders. It's a really interesting read. Keep up the good work! Ajrand (Signal) 14:48, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Adminship Sounders, would you consider accepting sysop status? Ajrand (Signal) 18:55, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Help please. Hi,i would like some help with my scholomance academy of charmanian wizardry.i would like some help with editing it.hope i'm not asking too much. Ya if you could make an infobox for me that would be awesome man.GriffSlyPuffClaw 01:48, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I'm new on this wiki and have never made my own page before, so I'm kind of stuck and I don't know what to do. Can you help me out? -- RLB01 18:25, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Help Thanks for the welcoming. Do you have to have a book or something behind an article and link them? - [[User:Darth Craetor||'Darth Craetor']] (talk) ( ) 21:16, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! I'll try the story thing later, I'm too busy for it now. Thanks again! - [[User:Darth Craetor||'Darth Craetor']] (talk) ( ) 02:17, 31 July 2009 (UTC) I'm wondering, could you help me out with some points on a couple of subjects that I would like to include on my future article? - [[User:Darth Craetor||'Darth Craetor']] (talk) ( ) 20:19, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Ok thanks! Well, first off, do you know what a Regeneration Potion is? If not, look it up on the Main Wikia (Sorry I don't know how to linl. Now, I was wondering what you think would happen if a regular man used one of those potions? - [[User:Darth Craetor||'Darth Craetor']] (talk) ( ) 02:20, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Sorry about not speculating, I meant a Wizard. Thanks for your answer, and just clearing, their soul would probably be like as if they had separated their soul (similar to the affect of a horcrux) right? And the other part is that they would be scarred and deformed as a physical affect, right? - [[User:Darth Craetor||'Darth Craetor']] (talk) ( ) 04:53, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks! ... Right now I seem at lost of my next question... When I remember it, I'll make sure to contact you? - [[User:Darth Craetor||'Darth Craetor']] (talk) ( ) 23:12, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Ok, I remember! What is your opinion on a Muggle-Wizard War? - [[User:Darth Craetor||'Darth Craetor']] (talk) ( ) 07:41, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Really? Wow, gee, thanks! I appreciate the help! - [[User:Darth Craetor||'Darth Craetor']] (talk) ( ) 03:41, 13 August 2009 (UTC) How do you link to the main Harry Potter Wikia? - [[User:Darth Craetor||'Darth Craetor']] (talk) ( ) 21:08, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you! Sounders! Thank you so much for all of your service to this wiki! Your work is very much appreciated. Ajrand (Signal) 17:38, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Logo Hi! I love this wiki, and I'm probably going to add alot of articles soon. But I wonder if you admins want some help the design? I love making things like this. And just knock on my door if you are interested. Here is the link to the logo i created: http://i50.tinypic.com/2ij3swm.png I've got Photoshop CS4 and can make animations and stuff. Hope to hear from you soon! ^^ The formatings all weird I tried to make a page and I put it in then I saved it and the text is all wonky EstellaBlack 23:24, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Fanfiction Is this like www.swfanon.wikia.com ? Darth Kieduss the Wise 04:29, November 25, 2010 (UTC) How to do an Info Box How do you do the Info Box? You know, where you put their wand, birthday, apperance, etc......? C.N.Malfoy 18:43, April 9, 2011 (UTC)C.N.MalfoyC.N.Malfoy 18:43, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure how to got about this in this current version of the wiki. I would try to find another editor. I apologize for not being able to help. - SoundersSecretKeeper No worries, I'll just ask another editer, like you suggested. 10:14, April 11, 2011 (UTC)C.N.Malfoy I have the infobox of "Gryffindor individual", complete as the original Harry Potter Wiki. Can I post it?, 22:34, June 11, 2012. DailyPropethman Affiliates Hi, I'm an administrator on the Hogwarts RPG Wiki and was wondering if you'd like to become affiliates? Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 15:58, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 16:57, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Help!!!! Some other fanon wikia user, is trying to delete my fan characters pages, and Idk why, I dont want my pages deleted, and im fairly new to this website, can you help me?? i really dont want my pages deleted.... Thanks for any help. I'm not the one deleting the above person's pages, but he/she has absolutely no links to the story he/she is making pages for. Furthermore, Emmett McLaggen is a character in RedCloakedMaiden's Order of Merlin series. I don't believe the above person has asked permission for the use of the character. Also, the above person is the author of the supposed "Katherin Wood series" and I have deleted many entries for this non-existant series that have appeared on other people's ''character page. Just the other day, I had to undo information put on the Elora Longbottom page that the above person had added. Elora Longbottom is exclusively RedCloakedMaiden's character. This above person is trying to take characters and use them without permission from the rightful owners. ASOB 23:23, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, 'bout the character, i'll use a different one (i didnt know); But the story is still in writing. few edits still. I'm way ahead of my self.. Also, thanks for pointing that out, and deleting some of the other entries that could have lead to trouble. Vandalism alert-- User:Drbeekeeper has added a page entitled Xxx containing an inappropriate image (d Fuckbuddy.jpg) . Squibstress 19:06, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Homophobic Sabotage Just FYI, anonomous user (99.98.11.84) has sabotaged a page I created (Amelia Bones (Epithalamium series) to change all references to the character's female partner (in the story) to another (male) character. I see from the person's user page that he/she also edited another page the same day (the only day for which there is any activity listed for this user), although I'm not familiar with it, so I don't know if it was a similar sort of sabotage. Forgot to sign my post, above. Sorry Squibstress (talk) 19:24, February 24, 2013 (UTC) HELP PLEASE! The Phoebe Blackheart (DLD) page, written by my friend, has been vandilised by a reviewer who disliked her story; could you please lock the page so that only registered users can edit. Or, if you cannot do that, can you please block: http://harrypotterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/108.68.113.150. Thank you - HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 23:57, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Query Hi, SecretSoundKeeper. Are you the unsigned user who wanted a home for their fanfics? If so, I can help you jump the AO3 invite queue as promised. Listener Sheogorath (talk) 18:44, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Sorry to bug you but I'd like to take up your offer on help. I want to know how to add links and make the page look like the pages on the wiki with the different sections you can tap and read. Sorry if you can't understand what I'm talking about. I'm knew and I'm clueless Thank so much Hufflepuff2414 How to create a new page from Share link?. And I want to add a Family tree Do u know how to create and add that? Harold XVI Potter (talk) 15:24, July 18, 2013 (UTC)Harold XVI Potter Questions Hi I was wondering if you could change your username into something else. Sorry to interrupt, but I'm slightly new here and I just wanted to ask. Thank you. 32dumplings2 (talk) 04:11, October 24, 2013 (UTC) An Overture of Friendship Hi there! I'm Pinguinus, and I speak for the Doctor Who Fanon Wiki. Although an old wiki with a somewhat muddled history, we have recently filed a successful adoption request and are working hard at expanding our content and our community. Our progress has been fantastic so far--we have a brilliant coder at work on our templates, and we've allied themselves with Memory Gamma, the Star Trek fanon wiki. We are still looking for affiliates with which to fulfill our dream of creating a network between fanon wikis. We would be overjoyed if you would accept our offer of friendship and become an official affiliate of Doctor Who Fanon. If you affiliate, we will gladly put a link to your magnificent wiki on our Main Page, with the expectation of you doing the same for us here. We could create a permanent bond between the greatest Sci-Fi series and the greatest Fantasy series in Britain! :D I'd love to hear what you and your fellow editors here think of this proposal. If you've got any questions, feel free to ask them of me or my colleague, JPhil. Thanks, ''Pinguinus impennis 04:33, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Blaze<Fire' 06:15, January 31, 2014 (UTC)' Long time no see Hi! Long time no see. How have you been? Ajrand (Signal) 20:33, April 27, 2014 (UTC) :D Thanks for the message! Can you tell me how to make a character wiki page? :D It's easy. Just go to Contribute at the top right hand side of the page and click on add a page. New Wiki Navigation Hello there! I'm Pinguinus. I'm an administrator and bureaucrat on a number of different wikis, and I have a bit of experience across Wikia. I can't help but notice that the Wiki Navigation bar on this wiki is still set to default. You can customize this part of your wiki very easily, making for a much simpler browsing experience for new users. Only admins have the ability to edit the navigation bar, but I have taken the liberty of designing a bar which you might add: *Magic **[[Category:Spells|Spells **[[Category:Potions|Potions **[[Category:Dark Arts|Dark Arts *[[Category:Characters|Characters **[[Category:Muggles|Muggles **[[Category:Wizards|Wizards **[[Category:Witches|Witches **[[Category:Death Eaters|Death Eaters **[[Category:House-elves|House-elves *[[Category:Creatures|Creatures **[[Category:Beings|Beings **[[Category:Spirits|Spirits **[[Category:Dragons|Dragons **[[Category:Animal Companions|Animal Companions *[[Harry Potter Fanon Wiki:Policy|Policy **[[Harry Potter Fanon Wiki:No joke articles|No Joke Articles **[[Harry Potter Fanon Wiki:In-universe only|In-universe Only **[[Harry Potter Fanon Wiki:Canon|Canon If you copy and paste that source code over the current navigation, it will create an improved navigation bar which allows new users to easily locate major categories and the official policies of the wiki. A fellow Wikian and Harry Potter fan, --''[[User:Pinguinus|Pinguinus impennis'' 16:00, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Sorry to interupt here, I'm a friend of Pinguinus. This wiki could also have an awesome Harry Potter theme! Doing a theme is quite simple, you should be able to do it easily with Theme Disigner. If you need help, be free to contact me, or my friend Pinguinus, I'll be glad to help out here :) Finn Tracy (talk) 16:42, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Hi there, I added your new navbar. Thanks, it looks quite nice! Inverarity I wanted to say thank you for welcoming me but also how would I make a contents box within my body of text?Shaym15 (talk) 16:18, February 22, 2015 (UTC)Shaym15 Deleting Pages Hello, A little embarrassing, but I was wondering if there was any chance you could delete a couple of left-over pages? http://harrypotterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Wilhelyra_Bleak, http://harrypotterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Wilhelmina_Bleak, http://harrypotterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Bedford_McKee and http://harrypotterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Florence_McKee? If you can't, then please don't worry. Thank you! :D. Litttle Vine Assistance requested http://harrypotterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jenna4617 keeps changing the pages of my friend (and of others, judging by her talk page!). We've asked her not too and she keeps doing it. Can you kindly perma-block her and her IP address so that she can never come back here again? --HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 22:54, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Deleting Pages Hello. I was wondering if it would be possible for you to delete a couple of pages? Namely, http://harrypotterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Helena_Bleak, http://harrypotterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Alfred_Bleak, http://harrypotterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Bleak_family and http://harrypotterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Fornax_Bleak, if possible. If not, don't worry. Thank you! Kind regards, MockingBound (talk) 14:52, June 15, 2015 (UTC)MockingboundMockingBound (talk) 14:52, June 15, 2015 (UTC). Hey, I'm new to this Wiki, and many others as well, and I'm not sure how to make tables. The boxes that haave the characters basic info. such as when the character was born and all of that stuff. Please respond back, thanks! Chaos King 05:54, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Vandalization on my articles Can you look into User:Fedma0285? He has been vandalizing my articles and it seems a few others that may not be realizing it and I did warn him/her about any major changes and renaming my pages I will be reporting him to administration. He has not heed this warning. Can you block this user and check his/her IP adress? I would like this person to not be able to come back and vandalize more articles that people may not be aware of because people are asleep and would find it in the morning. Since I'm a night owl I have been able to catch these changes shortly after he/she does them and I would like that other users that abide by the rules not to wake up to a massive overhaul of their articles when they wake up.Dollydolphin987 (talk) 06:03, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Stupid Questions I know these questions will sound really stupid, but: #What the crud is a Patronus? #What's an Animagus? #What would titles be? #When does the future part of the books take place? 4 might be a bit tricky. Again, sorry if I sound like an idiot, it's just been a long ''time since I read the books. Thank you, Puppies, kittens, and the power of love! I'm Glitter Peace! (talk) 04:56, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Question About Charms Yo, it's Luna. I have a question about charms: Do they only exist in the creator's so-called "fanon universe", or does everyone use them? Thanks a lot, Puppies, kittens, and the power of love! I'm Glitter Peace! (talk) 19:29, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Article title policy I actually posted this on the main page's "Talk Page", but seeing as you're apparently the only active administrator, I believe it's better if I place this here. "Shouldn't there be a policy regarding article titles? We have articles such as this one, which is a clear example of an editor appropriating the basic name for a canon character and using to transmit their fanon version of it. As an editor of this wiki, I find this lack of order to be rather disorientating. A good solution for this would be adding an abbreviation or acronym of the story's title (or the editor's name) inside parentheses after the article's name, and not just in the "Appearances" category (if there is one), keeping the acronym-less titles restricted to the canon and the "shared articles", such as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry or even the James Potter II articles. A good example of what I seek to be instituted are the articles of the editor Scopatore, who (from what I have seen) keeps the name of every article related to a character of his behind the name of the series it belongs to, something which I also practice with personal articles regarding my stories." DarthImperius (talk) 23:43, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Suggestion You may have been somewhat away from the wiki, but your last edit was rather recent, compared to that of the other admins and the bureaucrat. And that is what brings me here again. I would suggest you contact the "Adoption:Requests" page in the Community Central and request them to promote you to Bureaucrat, considering that the only one (Ajrand) has been inactive since 2014. That way, you could "revive" the wiki's administration, and even if you eventually come to feel unwilling to continue to administrate the site, others may come to bear the torch in your stead. So, what do you think? - DarthImperius (talk) 02:36, March 17, 2017 (UTC) *I guess congratulations are in order. - DarthImperius (talk) 18:44, March 23, 2017 (UTC) **Well, you were given bureaucrat rights. It's a promotion, after all. - DarthImperius (talk) 20:08, March 23, 2017 (UTC) ***Well, it is. You now have the ability to create new administrators and bureaucrats on this wiki, allowing a possible rejuvenation of this site. But didn't you receive an email from Wikia saying that "SoundersSecretKeeper's user rights were altered", or something like that? Because I did. - DarthImperius (talk) 21:24, March 24, 2017 (UTC) Motion to be granted Sysop status Good evening '''SoundersSecretKeeper', at the risk of sounding rather egotistical and also annoying due to my recent habit of contacting you, I would like to request you to make me an admin of this wiki. As both a writer of fan-fiction and an editor of this wiki, I feel compelled to add new stuff here on HP Fanon, the majority related to my stories, making me a regular editor here (I actually occupy the third place in edits here), something which I believe to be a requirement to such a promotion. In my perspective as a normal user, there are quite problems that this wiki has, the lack of organization and certain policies being a few of them, together with the fact that Wikia has implemented new features and our wiki is a bit stuck in time. In my spare time, I would gladly seek to solve these issues to the best of my ability. In the end, you are the bureaucrat, and I simply wish that you consider my request. Waiting for your reply, DarthImperius (talk) 22:13, March 26, 2017 (UTC) *I graciously accept. I've seen the alteration to my user page, yet you haven't changed my rights. I'm not sure what changed since you were made into an admin, and if all that was required back then was to add that template, but nowadays the proceedure is the following: Link to youtube video. Also, sorry for posting these messages in both my talk page and yours. I just don't know which one you read. - DarthImperius (talk) 09:26, March 28, 2017 (UTC)